A November Romance
by em38
Summary: Planning a wedding is stressful—especially for Lily. James comes to distract her and they end up delving deep into their relationship and plans for the future. Lots of fluff but sad, too. The ultimate autumn romance. Please R/R! James/Lily oneshot.


Summary: Planning a wedding is stressful—especially for Lily. James comes to distract her and they end up delving deep into their relationship and plans for the future. Lots of fluff but sad, too. The ultimate autumn romance. Please read and review! James/Lily

A/N: Who said spring is the season for love? I've always thought that autumn was much more romantic than spring could every be—it's melancholy and color is incomparable. I wrote this fanfic because it embodies the romance I have with the fall season. I love the food, the weather, the atmosphere. I'm sure Lily and James do too. Please enjoy and leave a review letting me know what you think. Thanks!

Disclaimer: JK is amazing, I would never try to steal her work—the plot is mine though.

A November Romance

Lily smiled despite herself when she opened the door to his face. "James." He smiled back at her with that crooked smile she knew belonged only to her. When she threw her arms around him she could feel him chuckling under her. "Lils, how're you holding up? Last I heard you wanted to call off the wedding and elope to Paris."

Lily glared at him. "Just coz you don't have to deal with stress of our wedding, doesn't mean you can make fun of me! I mean, all you had to do was propose!" she said, frowning. "And that was scary enough," muttered James. As Lily looked ready to slap him, James widened his eyes innocently; "Hey, I have stress too! I have to buy the ring and…uhm….walk down the aisle…"

Lily slapped him and he grinned; "Hey, that's why I'm hear Lils! I'm here to rescue my gorgeous fiancé from the stress of planning our wedding…so if you could tell her I'm here…" Lily kissed him lightly; "very funny. So where're you taking me?" James looked down at her—"who said anything about you?" When she frowned, he smirked. "Surprise. Take my arm." With a small sigh, Lily took James' arm and they disapparated with a crack.

Together, they thudded to the ground with a distinct thump. James steadied Lily as she paused to look around. She gasped softly and he squeezed her hand gently. They were at a secluded lake somewhere in the countryside. The autumn foliage of the birches and maples and oaks reflected an autumn hue of color across the lake. Piles of multi-colored leaves lay in heaps and rustled quietly—like soft music playing in harmony with the wind. Squirrels—skittering around—collected acorns by the shore of the lake as the waves lapped gently, kissing the shore.

Off in the distance, Lily could just make out a small pumpkin patch on the other side of the lake. The sun was setting, sending streams of light through the trees—over the horizon—that cut through the light fog that was starting to settle. Lily took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Letting her breath out softly, she leaned into James.

"Like it?" whispered James. "I used to play here all the time when I was little…before my mom di-" he paused, and roughly wiped his eyes. Lily kissed his cheek and breathed, "It's wonderful." James cleared his throat roughly brusquely and led Lily to an oak tree under which a checkered blanket and a brown basket were waiting. James gestured to Lily to come over as he began unpacking their dinner. "I made this—by hand—earlier. I thought you'd appreciate it more, if it was—you know—handmade."

Lily could only wonder at how lucky she was in securing such a sweet fiancé as James began unpacking. There was pumpkin bread, corn, apples, squash, corn bread and hot apple cider—Lily's favorite autumn foods. "James, thank you," whispered Lily—her eyes glistening. James grinned; "C'mere Lils" and enfolded her in a warm hug. Lily breathed in his spicy scent. "I love you," she mumbled into James' chest as she snuggled up against him to eat. "I love you too Lils" he said tenderly, drawing her closer. "Let's eat."

Lily nibbled on a pumpkin muffin and ate a cob of corn while taking in the scene. "Look James!" James looked up from his food to see what Lily was pointing at. Another young couple walked along the shore, laughing quietly to themselves. Their bare feet made footprints in the wet sand. The woman gently caressed her stomach and whispered to the man—and James noticed that she was pregnant. The man bent over the woman's stomach and rested his ear against the bump before looking up—delighted—and embracing the woman. "They look so happy…" sighed Lily, a wistful tone coloring her voice.

James smiled down at Lily, playing with a strand of her hair. "Our time will come Lils, soon." She glanced up at him and smiled sadly; "…I hope so…but…" "What is it Lils?" Lily bit her lip. "Voldemort. It's dangerous already and we're being targeted more than ever because you're a pureblood…and I'm muggle-born…and we're both part of the Order; is it really safe to have a baby while the war's going on?" James paused to think; "…it's either now or never Lils. We can't let Voldemort scare us away from our dreams for the future…don't worry, we'll move somewhere safe where we can raise a kid without worrying about Voldemort." Lily signed and leaned back against James' chest. "I trust you, James."

James conjured a blanket to cover them and they ate in amiable silence, content in each other's company. James turned when he heard a soft gurgle. "Lils, look." A couple with a young baby walked slowly around a corner, pushing the baby in a stroller. The couple mad faces at the baby and it kicked its feet happily, shoving tiny boots and mittens into the air. Lily smiled, snuggling closer to James; "Soon…." "Soon," he agreed, putting his arm around her to keep her warm.

The couple sat in peaceable silence—pondering, dreaming. James slowly stood up, careful not to disturb Lily. "Follow me. I've got something to show you." Taking her hand, James led Lily to a little alcove near the edge of the lake. Nestled in the sand amidst pebbles and leaves lay a little white rowboat, tucked carefully away from the water. Lily stared in speechless wonder as James dragged the boat into the water. "I love you…" she whispered, following James to the shore.

James carefully helped Lily into the boat and lent her his jacket to keep her warm. When he saw she was situated, comfortable, he pushed the boat off, stepped in, and began rowing. James' neat strokes cut deftly into the placid, glistening water. Lily cuddled up next to James and took an oar. They rowed in perfect synchronism. As she watched his strong arms working next to her, Lily felt inexplicably safe. After paddling slowly for an hour, James cast a spell over the boat causing it to row automatically. The boat quietly drifted by the pumpkin patch Lily had seen earlier and the couple stopped the boat to look at it.

A family of five busily picked pumpkins; a young toddler toddled around, running every which way before slumping against a pumpkin in exhaustion—Lily laughed. A teenage boy—fourteen or fifteen—carried an enormous pumpkin about a third his size while his little sister—probably six or seven—ordered him about, looking like quite the little matron. The children's parents sat quietly together on a lone pumpkin.

The husband was balding and was growing stout—the wife, herself a little plump, was graying and had wrinkles around her eyes. Yet, as James and Lily watched, the husband softly grasped his wife's hand squeezed it tenderly. The wife looked into his eyes and smiled—tiredly but contentedly. Together the couple looked out at their children, their love radiating from them. "James…" whispered Lily. "I know, Lils, I know" and he drew her nearer to him. James and Lily watched the family a while longer, their hopes and dreams communicated through each other's touch.

Then James nudged the boat onward and they began their way back towards their picnic across the lake. Lily signed and closed her eyes, leaning against James. He had his arms around her. The dark was settling and the mist hung in a cloak around the lake. James looked up ath the crescent moon and then nudged Lily; "look, the moon's out." Lily smiled and pointed "the first star! Make a wish!" James grinned; "I already have everything I want." Lily smiled; "Fine, then _I'll_ wish." She closed her eyes and James observed the soft curl of her eyelashes, the gentle redness to her lips, the freckling across her nose, her chest rising and falling softly, her peaceful expression. 'No wonder I'm in love…' he thought.

Lily's wish was a long one. James watched as a single tear slid down her cheek and her body shook. The boat slowly alighted on the shore and Lily kept her eyes closed for another half-second before opening them. When she did, James wiped away her tears and enveloped her in a hug. "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise." She looked into his hazel eyes—searching. Reassured, she nodded. "I know." Holding hands, they watched the waves ripple in, then out. In—then out.

Without their noticing, a couple had walked up to the lake some fifty yards from Lily and James. They, too, were holding hands—wrinkled hands. Hands tired from use, abuse, work, life—age. His bent frame was frail, wrinkled, weak. Her own tired hand supported him and they leaned on each other. Their tufts of white hair intermingled—like little puffs of cotton blowing in the wind—and they exchanged muffled, quiet, conversation, each obviously valuing—listening closely to—the other's words.

Despite their frailty they exuded a strength that seemed to unite them. They were a pillar of understated strength, standing by each other—loving each other—even after sixty years. "Love," whispered Lily as she watched the wife help her husband settle by the water. "Love," said James softly as the husband smiled tenderly at his wife and patted her hand gently—in gratitude. The young couple observed the older one, wishing that their own lives would end up like the former. They wished to take care of each other to the end, to love each other—forever.


End file.
